The present disclosure relates to a wireless base station, a transmission power control method, and a computer program.
Data communication traffic is rapidly increasing with the spread of data communication terminals of a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) scheme, an LTE (Long Term Evolution) scheme, or the like. In particular, a traffic solution for the proportionally large volume of indoor data communication is urgently necessary.
There is a low-power base station for indoor use (a femtocell) connected to the Internet or an operator's core network via a broadband line (hereinafter, a BB line), such as ADSL (Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line), FTTH (Fiber To The Home) or CATV. Since the femtocell can connect between a data communication terminal and the Internet without going through a core network, the femtocell is expected as a solution to the rapidly increasing traffic described above.
Further, a femtocell is installed in a home or an office by a user and can limit users (terminals) that can use the femtocell. The femtocell performs near-field communication with a data communication terminal in a relatively small service area (coverage). Accordingly, the femtocell provides a communication environment with good communication quality and high throughput.
As a low-power base station, in addition to the femtocell, there is a picocell that does not limit users that can use the picocell. The picocell provides a communication environment with good communication quality and high throughput and is expected as a solution to traffic toward a core network, similar to the femtocell. Technology for controlling a femtocell has also been disclosed.    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-283756